Cullen's Gone Mad
by Felika
Summary: After the fall of the Archdemon, the world stood quiet, but Cullen's mind did not, mentaly scarred for life the Templar seeks revenge on the Warden that refused to set him free, but is that really what he wants? Cullen/Amell - Rated M for minor steaminess
1. Intro

Like Most stories, this will have spoilers involved, if your not comfortable with that, I wouldn't suggest reading :)

**

* * *

**

**Cullen Gone Mad  
Intro**

She found it so very hard to believe, the timid, stuttering man she had always held in her heart turned out this way. It was her fault and she knew it, if she had only agreed to what he proposed while he was a captive in Uldred's prison, maybe he wouldn't be the way he is now. This was not like him at all, the Cullen she knew and loved was gone, she knew this, but still she wondered, hoped, dreamed that maybe, she of all people could bring him back.

Synara Amell, the star apprentice of the first enchanter Irving, a Grey Warden and a beautiful young lady at that. With the help of her friends she met along the way, she had defeated the Archdemon and sent the Darkspawn running back to the safety of the Deep Roads a little more than a year ago today. Leaving her best friend and former lover behind to rule as king, a task she knew he would do well, even if he did not agree. Though she would have loved to have been his queen, she was not of noble heritage and people still looked down on mages. Her magic saved the world, and everyone still treated her as though she should be a caged animal. Synara did not simply fall back into he old life after the Archdemon was killed, oh no, that would be to boring now (as if it wasn't to begin with,); instead she helped the Orlesian Wardens to rebuild. They took up base in Soldiers Peek, it seemed a fitting place and Levi was more than happy to serve the wardens. This is where she heard the news – there was a crazed Templar on the lose and he had set his eye on Synara herself.

"What? Are you sure about this?" Amell questioned with a laugh. "I am no apostate, even the Chantry allows me to be out here."

Synara and the Orlesian Grey Wardens had been rebuilding in the sole purpose to take a small army to the Deep Roads and take the front lines in defense of the dwarves. They hoped to wipe out the Darkspawn once and for all, a task never seen done before, but the Orlesians were determined and Synara was willing to help.

"What did this so called 'Templar' look like?" She asked the messenger. He was an elf, skinny, long eared fellow. Even though Synara tried to treat everyone the same, others did not take her lead quite as quickly. Her eyes grew wide and filled with fear as the young elven man described her pursuer.

"The Knight-commander also sent a letter my lady." And with that, the man vanished as quickly as he appeared. Synara just stood there, the letter in her hand as if she had only just reached out for it a second ago. She was stunned, unable to think clearly; _Why-why was her after her and why now?_

"Is everything alright?" One of the new recruits asked, pulling Amell from her thoughts. She smiled.

"Yes." Was all Synara said before walking off.

The mage stared down at the note in front of her. It was still sealed. She wondered to herself whether opening it would put her mind at ease or confuse her further, either way; she needed to know what happened. Taking a long deep breath, she tugged at the paper clumsily, until finally it was unfolded completely.

_Synara,_

_I will be blunt with you, at first we thought Cullen would improve, that the ordeal he witnessed in the tower would pass, and that he would begin to settle; in fact, he showed signs of improving, even to the point where I released him back on duty – what a fool I was to not have seen it. The boy began to have trouble sleeping again a few weeks back. I tried to talk to him but it seems the mental torture he faced will never properly heal. Cullen has escaped the tower, but not before going insane and killing several of the mage Apprentices. _

_He talked about you a lot, in the beginning he only said your name, but recently he spoke more of you, until finally someone heard him say this was your fault, that you were to blame. Even I don't understand this, Uldred was the one who unleashed the demons upon us and only he was to blame, but Cullen has descended into madness. We fear he is so blind now that he will try to hunt you down. As of writing you this warning, we believe the boy is unaware of where you are and we are trying to find him before he finds you. Sadly his Templar training has made him cunning. _

_Stay safe my dear, Cullen is a force to be_ _reckoned with. _

_Gregoire_

Synara didn't know what to think. Cullen, a rogue Templar- Had there ever been such a thing? The Chantry had so many measures in place to keep mages getting away and yet Templar's, they teach them how to be hunters and cover their tracks well. It didn't matter to her, she would leave soldiers Peek and find him, that or he would find her. Besides, '_a force to be reckoned with_', what a thing to say to the person who stood against the Archdemon and lived!

Synara packed a few supplies and informed the Warden-commander that she would be taking a little trip to her old home while the new recruits trained. After all, it's not like she was really needed at the moment, all was quiet.

And with that Synara Amell, the Grey Warden, Mage, and Savior of Ferelden left to find her lost love, whether he truly wanted to kill her or not, she'd soon find out.


	2. The Dream

**Cullen's Gone Mad;  
Chapter One: The Dream**

It was much later in the day than Synara had realized when she left the safety of the other wardens and the more she thought about it, the more she was beginning to regret leaving. She was a mage, totally dependant on her magic skills, though she had picked up a few other combat moves from Zevran, it would be no where near enough to defend herself against Cullen if it came to that. She thought about Gregoire's words,_ 'Cullen is a force to be_ _reckoned with', _of course it had slipped her mind that Templar's are trained in ways to neutralize mages, but in all fairness, the only thing Synara thought about when leaving was how to help her love, not a fight against him.

Synara decided it would be a good idea to head to Denerim, get the supplies she couldn't take from Soldiers Peek, she knew that's where Alistair was ruling for the moment and didn't have the desire to see him, in fact, she didn't have the desire to see anyone but Cullen. She walked the roads with her hood up over her head, strands of red hair blew out trying to escape. Every step she took she felt as though there were watchful eyes upon her, whether they were that of Cullen, wild hungry animals, or even just her imagination, she could not tell. She walked calm and collect, or at least she tried to, the slightest noise made her jump causing her heart to beat out of control. It was silly and she knew it; the Archdemon hadn't caused her to act in such a way, so why should a man have this effect on her? Maybe because the Archdemon couldn't strip her of her powers, maybe because she didn't have feelings for the Archdemon, or maybe… maybe because she hadn't felt she was to blame for the Archdemon being a monster.

As the mage continued to walk the pathway to Denerim, she calmed as the great doors to the city were now in sight. She hadn't stepped foot in this grand city since she confronted the blight. It was amazing how well it had been rebuilt in such a short time, though it was clear people were still working hard to regain what they had lost. Either way, there were enough stores open to get what she needed, and even the tavern was back to its former glory- something told Amell that was there first place to be rebuilt.

"You're- you're that Grey Warden aren't you?" Synara didn't reply, she kept her head down, her hood covering most of her features. She handed the man some coin for her food.

"You're mistaken," She finally answered knowing if she told him the truth she'd be overwhelmed with strangers in seconds just trying to get a look at her, then she'd have to fake a smile, pretend she enjoyed the attention, but in fact, she left for Soldiers Peek at the first chance she got because she didn't know how to handle this much attention, all her life she had been watched but no one actually spoke with her, no one praised her in such a manner- she didn't know how to handle it. And as she left, the man followed her with his eyes.

Synara considered her options, she could stay at the inn for the night, she would be safe from Cullen, safer at least, but if she drew to much attention she wouldn't be able to escape the flock of worshippers that would follow. Other than that, she could camp for the night, but being out in the open was the perfect time for her hunter to confront her. Another very faint idea was to seek Alistair out, he would surely have a room for her, but the servants would no doubt gossip and the hound of hungry people would recognize her in seconds. She decided to camp, after all, Cullen was the person she seeked, and it was doubtful she would be sleeping tonight no matter where she was.

With all the supplies she would need for the following few days, Synara left the city in a hurry, partly to avoid the people and partly because it was beginning to get dark. She decided to make camp in one of her old spots about half hour walk from Denerim, she smirked to herself remembering how Alistair use to complain back in the old days; "We're so close to the city, why can't we sleep in an inn?" He would whine. Amell would merely laugh at him.

"If you have the coin, go right ahead." She would answer knowing he wouldn't have enough to pay. Her heart sank as she remembered how she was treated 'back in the day', everyone would shun her and Alistair because of the mere fact they were both Wardens, now she's overly praised because of it; she didn't know what she preferred more.

The camp was just how she remembered it, the scorched fire set in the middle, the patches of faded grass where the tents had been laid, she use to feel safe here even if the Darkspawn could jump out at any moment and kill them all, she felt safe because she was among friends, and now, there was only her and the night. Once the fire was lit and her bedroll unraveled next to it, she sat alert and waited. The wind swept lightly, playing in her hair before flowing to the trees causing them to rustle. It was peaceful, the night was merciful. Amell watched the flames dance and swirl; it made her eyes heavy, weary, until finally she submitted.

_The one thing I always wanted but could never have._

_The Maker knows my sin._

The words whispered, echoed, and bounced in the darkness, Synara couldn't tell which direction the voice was coming from. She swirled around, squinting, tying desperately to find the origin. Her heart began to race as panic crept in. She could feel him, all around her, everywhere, but she couldn't see anything- why couldn't she see him? She tried to call out, but with no idea what to say she merely gasped and twirled frantically. Cold hands tightly grasped her arms and yet she still saw nothing in front of her. Again she tried to speak but could not. Whoever grasped her began to push her back and light showered over her, only her.

"Do you know what you've done to me?" The voice was in one place now- in front of her. It has a demonic echo; harsh to her ears, like nothing she had ever heard before. She was pushed back further into the light, falling on her bum. The floor was cold, sticky in fact, and that smell, why hadn't she noticed it before? It's was harsh to her nostrils, almost burning. She lifted up her hands- Blood, it was all over her. She traced the blood back to the body… bodies; bodies of mages. She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes, he couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is what you made me." The man stepped forward into the light, he was hardly recognizable, most of his body was covered in the blood of those he had murdered, his face… his eyes, they were demonic. He took a step closer to her and she shrieked as he pulled her up by her hair. "You're a sin to the Maker Synara." His lips turned into a smirk, "Even your name consists of the very word." And with that, he plunged his long sword into her chest.

Synara Amell awoke with a fright, she was breathing frantically and covered in a cold sweat. She looked around trying to find her bearings.

"A dream?" She whispered to herself. Her heart began to calm and fell back into it's normal rhythm. She sighed, pushing her hair from her face with one hand, and resting her other on her chest; there was no gash, no blood on her hands, no mages surrounding her. She was disgusted by the images her mind conceived of him. She had seen a lot of horrible things in her time, but that was not Cullen.

Synara finally calmed herself completely, she stood up stretching. She had slept most of the night away; it was beginning to get light, but only just. Deprived of wood to feed upon, her fire had gone out sometime in the night and the cold had crept in already. With a shiver, Synara rubbed her hands together before heading into the woods. She stayed as close to camp as she could and returning a few minutes later, she dropped the dried out twigs and branches to the group before using her magic to light them. The fire roared up, and the cold slowly vanished. She smiled to herself, a smile that quickly vanished as she turned to her bedroll, and there, on her pillow, was a single rose, a young woman had been selling them in Denerim, she remembered seeing them. She froze on the spot.

He was here.


	3. Encountering the enemy

**Cullen's gone mad;  
Chapter two: Encountering the enemy**

Even though the sun had started to break though the night's sky, the forest surrounding her was still harboring dark secrets, and apparently, one Cullen. Synara still hadn't moved from the spot she had froze in and she wasn't sure how long she had been standing there either. There was no sound of anything out of the norm; the trees rustled, and the fire cracked. _Could he have just come and gone?_ She thought, though that isn't a likely trate of a killer now is it. It would kind of be sweet and romantic if she wasn't under the impression he had killed a hand full of mages in cold blood. Either way, she couldn't see anything in the forest that would resemble a man. She shifted her weight to a more comfortable position before stepping forward and reaching down for the rose. She stood up straight; slowly bringing the flower to her nose, inhaling deeply, the scent filled her senses.

"A lovely flower, for a lovely girl," The voice came from behind her and sure enough, she knew who it belonged too. She didn't turn to look at him; instead she moved the flower from her face and dropped her arm to her side. It was alarming how she hadn't heard him approach. As she turned around to face him, the image from her dream flooded her mind; the blood that clung to his body, the demonic eyes burning into her like fire, but instead, he was just as she has remembered, a little paler perhaps, his eye had dark rings and bag; sleep deprivation?

"So, you've come." Synara replied, it was no question. She watched him with cautious eyes. He did not move a muscle. His Templar armor had some dried stains on it, but nothing like in her nightmare. He stared right back at her, she felt like a little girl again, when she was actually afraid of the Templar's in the tower; the more he stared at her however, the more she felt as though he was looking into her soul.

Out of no where, a squirrel dashed through the camp catching Synara's eye, her attention fell from Cullen, and he lunged forward.

If Amell had moved a second later, she would not have dodged the blow; she backed away slowly, but every step she took away, he took one closer. He looked at her how she imagined a Templar would look at someone they believed a maleficar. His eyes fell to her feet for but a moment before he lunged toward her again. Syn moved back falling over something and he on top on her, his two hands clasping his sword she grabbed his wrists trying with all her might to push him away, or at the very least, prevent him from killing her right there. She struggled but his strength was holding out, her arms were about to collapse. She pulled up her leg, wedging it between them before kicking out fiercely. Cullen flew over her; she rushed to her feet only to be pulled back down again. She looked back, Cullen had a grip on her ankle, his sword no longer in his hands, she could only assume it had escaped him. She struggled to be free. Her staff just out of reach, she stretched and pulled to no avail, with her free leg she kicked at Cullen until he let go. She heard a harsh grunt from behind. As she frantically grabbed for her staff Cullen positioned himself behind her where he too grab her weapon, one hand either side of her. He pulled the wooden weapon towards him, towards her, where it made contact with her neck. Panicked, Synara tried to pull the weapon from her, it was no use however, Cullen really was a force to be reckoned with after all. His strength that of a God compared to how frail she really was without magic. She could feel the crushing pain ripping the air from her but still she fought and struggled. Her life force nearly extinguished, she was weakening. Gasping for breath through chokes she tried to cast a spell, any spell, in the back of her mind she knew it was pointless but her survival instincts pleaded for her to just try; and at that very moment Cullen was shot backwards, luckily for Amell the shock caused him to release the staff, she coughed falling forward but never completely over. It appears she had managed to cast a spell after all, lightning; weak enough not too inflict too much damage to Cullen but it sure saved her for the time being. She could only guess his sleep deprivation stopped him from thinking clearly but his brute strength was still intake. Her neck held great pain and she continued to chock and finally fall to her knees. A silvery tint caught her eye just ahead, was that… Cullen's lost sword? She reached out clasping it in her hands before spinning around, just in time it would seem, Cullen was no more than a foot away from her in what looked like a now frozen lunge. She pointed the sword at him, one hand greeted her neck in the hopes to stop the pain. His face was full of anger and hatred.

"Why-why are you doing this?" Synara tried to ask but the words escaped in a faint whisper. She was unsure whether he could actually hear her or not.

"They…they told me I had too." He replied a moment later as though he was a scared little boy talking to his mother. Synara moved her eyes to look around.

"There's only us here Cullen." She was beginning to grow highly concerned.

"She said if I k-killed you," He continued looking shameful now, "The nightmares would stop, she said I could sleep, she said it would get better, I would get better."

"She?" Amell questioned with caution not for a second letting her guard down.

"I didn't believe it at first, but the dreams came back, their faces haunted me, they-they spoke, always saying, you let them die- it was you!" Cullen yelled the last words, his face twisting into hatred again. Synara thought for a moment, maybe it was lyrium withdrawals making him act like this; maybe, but who was this 'she' he kept referring too? 'They' was clearly a reference to his friends he had lost in the tower, but 'she'? Finally it came to her- a demon, it sounded as if he were talking about a desire demon maybe, but they give desires not spread fear, unless this was some kind of round about way to steal Synara's body, she was after all one of the most powerful mages in Ferelden, and of course it would be a lot easier to take her body if her mind were no longer protecting it.

"Cullen, please, you know me, you've always known me, from the very day I arrived at the tower, you've watched me, do you really think I would let everyone in the tower die and then save Ferelden, what would be the point?" Cullen shifted, her words seemed to be getting through to him, at least just a little. "Please trust me Cullen." Her face was soft, caring, and above all else- innocent. He had always loved her for these reasons, though it was a little hard to believe this when you have a sword pointed in your direction. Cullen took a step towards her, she willed her body to move away but it refused. "Cullen!" She gasped as he pushed the sword away. She was utterly confused; he had thrown himself into her arms. Synara stood there completely still as if she were made of stone, her arm dropped to her side and the sword to the ground. Her ears filled with the sound of soft weeping.

"I'm sorry Synara." He cried dropping to his knees in front of her. Her heart filled with sadness. "Please help me." He begged. She slid down to his height and he pulled her closer, his cries uncontrollable now. She wrapped her arms around him, cradling him, "Please forgive me." He pleaded. This touched Synara deeply, to see someone she loved reduced to this.

"Shh, its okay Cullen, I'll protect you."


	4. Where’s my Armor?

**Author's Notes: **I'm hoping this didn't move on to quickly to the point where it's not believable or anything. I must admit, I did rush this a little because I was dying to get to work on the next chapter so I hope it hasn't ruined it or anything, heh.

* * *

**Cullen' gone mad;  
Chapter three: "Where's my Armor?"**

Synara quietly sat by the fire, day had come and gone but Cullen still hadn't awoke. Every now and again he would stir in his sleep and Synara would rush to his side, take his hand in hers and whisper soothing calm. She liked to believe it helped him, and why would she not? His restless spirit would ease. She watched him for a while; he looked so unbelievable peaceful that it was hard to imagine the pain he must be in.

The young girls attempts at cooking were horrid, she'd never been required to make herself supper before and even a simple stew went utterly wrong, she laughed to herself, it had a nice warm smell to it but it didn't look at all the same. Just as she was about to tuck in, Cullen stirred in his sleep again. Synara placed the pot back over the fire and crouched down next to her love.

"I'm here." She whispered holding onto his hand yet again, he squeezed back, gently and then his eyelids fluttered before opening. He looked shocked to see her but that was soon replaced with a slight smile.

"I-I had thought you were just a dream." Synara smiled sweetly.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I…" He felt a slight cold breeze dance on his chest, "Uh, Synara, where's my armor?" A pinky blush crept onto his cheeks, she couldn't help but giggle. The guy tries to kill her but Maker forbid if she sees his chest… his very buff chest at that.

"I didn't think you'd be able to sleep in it." She answered innocently, biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes did a sweep of his body making him blush even harder. Cullen went to grab the sheet that covered his bottom half but stopped when he realized, for the first time, she was holding his hand. Amell cleared her throat, softly sliding her hand from his and running it through her hair uncomfortably. She looked away from Cullen for but a moment and when she looked back, his eye where full of fear.

"Did I… did I do that?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer; she could see he meant her neck; it was still red and slightly swollen. She looked away letting her hair fall around her neck, not wanting to hurt him with the truth. Slowly, he sat up leaning closer to her. She could feel his hot breath tease her cheek. He gently pulled her hair away then rested his lips ever so softly against her neck. She gasped. His sudden pressure caused her pain, but the gesture was much appreciated. "I am… so sorry." He said and she could hear the disgust in his voice.

"So how about some grub?" She asked forcing a smile as she tried to change the subject. She also tried to move away from Cullen but he caught her in a tight embrace. When he finally pulled away he parted his lips to speak again but nothing would come out.

"I never want to cause you any pain again," He whispered at last. "I would ask for forgiveness but I don't believe I deserve it." Synara smiled, this time it was genuine, she didn't know how to reply and so instead, pulled him back into their hug. It felt like they hadn't moved in hours, days even, but Synara felt completely safe in his arms. His actions a mere few hours ago didn't faze her at all now. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to assure him that she would take care of him for as long as he wanted her too, but she wasn't the best for expressing her feelings in the form of words.

"What's that hissing sound?" Cullen asked finally pulling away softly.

"I don't hear – oh no the stew!" She cried jumping to her feet and in a panicked state Synara grabbed at the metal pot with her bare hand. A sizzle sound followed by the mages screams filled the camp as she instantly dropped the pot to the ground. Cullen rushed to his love.

"Let me see!" He said, his voice shocked but he tried to keep calm as to not worry her. Synara's hand was covered in a thin layer of ice; a semi reflex action she had picked up over her travels, having encountered so many dragons in the past. Cullen couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Its not funny!" She demanded hitting Cullen playfully. She was more or less unharmed, a small burn mark that would easily heal over the next few days, but otherwise, no worse for ware. She retreated her hand in embarrassment.

"Oh don't be like that." Cullen teased pulling her into a tight embrace once again. "It's nice to know you may need me as much as I need you." He openly confessed.

"I only seem to act this foolishly around you."

"That's what love does to you." At his words, Synara instantly became tense, she was a little unsure as to whether he was admitting to her or hinting he knew her feelings for him, maybe both? Though the thought of telling him out loud terrified her. Cullen felt the mages shift in stance; he too wasn't ready to truly express his feelings and so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"So what about that stew?" They both looked to the floor, only a little of the pots contents had been lost. Both pulling away at the same time, Synara felt a little empty and embarrassed still.

The two sat eating in silence. The food, if that's what you could call it, was indeed awful. Cullen forced mouthfuls down in an attempt to be polite.

"This is atrocious." He finally chocked out. Synara's eyes shot to him – if looks could kill. "I mean…" He tried to redeem himself but the sound of her laughter saved his hide.

"It seems I do need you around after all." She teased shooting a sheepish smile Cullen's way, which made him melt as if he were ice in the fire. It made him remember the first time he had ever received a smirk like that from her. It was a few years ago, he was still pretty new to the circle but had received all his training and taken his vows. He was both excited and nervous to finally begin his duty. Cullen had been asked to watch over the exams in the library. Two apprentices were lining up for their fire spells to be tested. One a beautiful girl, she stood proud and confident, the other was a messy dark haired boy, he looked terrified. The girl went first, her mentor instructed her to first ignite the flames herself and with complete easy the fire arose from no where. Cullen was amazed at how much control she had over the element, she commanded it and it obeyed her every whim without hesitation. He watched almost entranced by the movements of her hands, the simple gestures that made her look as if she were dancing. He couldn't help but get a closer look, and as her hands fell, the flames vanished also.

"Beat that Jowan." She gloated with a sheepish smile as she spun around. Only Jowan had moved aside for the templar, her cheeks turned a slight pink colour as she giggles nervously.

"Sorry." She said, her words a little embarrassed.

"Cullen." Synara called. His mind shot to the present. "You looked really… spaced out, are you okay?"

"Fine." He replied simply, he dare not tell her he was day dreaming about her.

"I'm going to wash up then, if you wouldn't mind getting some more wood for the fire, I don't think it will last much longer." He got to his feet, handing his bowl to Synara before he headed into the tree line. Cullen watched Synara from the shadows, the soft breeze played in her hair, her nose ever so slightly pink, her skins, without any flaws; she really was his gift from the maker.

Cullen gathered the wood and returned to their little camp. He stared at the bedroll for a few moments before calling over to Synara, "Is there only one?" She looked in his direction and then at what he was pointing at. Upon seeing what he meant she grinned.

"I guess we'll just have to share it." Cullen was going to suggest they headed to Denerim and rented a room there but the idea of being so close to his love had its appeals.

Cullen removed his armor while Synara was finishing off the cleaning up, still looking in the other direction, before quickly hopping into the bedroll. It was cold against his skin. Synara turned around; she couldn't hold back a cheeky grin as she saw the Templar's shyness. That was always what she liked about him the most and she was grateful he retained this even after everything that had happened to him.

The Templar tried to hide his blushes as Synara approached him; he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but he could have sworn she was teasing him, swaying her hips a little more than usual, a devilish glint on her lips. She even seemed as though she were undressing slower than she would have if he wasn't with her. Cullen couldn't help but watch; his eyes all over her body and as his gaze fell on to her face, he saw she had been watching him admire her this whole time. The look on her face told him she quite liked it. Synara stepped closer to him, wearing nothing but her underwear, she squeezed in beside him. His body was warm against hers – it felt good; he felt good.

"Goodnight." Synara whispered as soon as she was comfortable.

"Goodnight." Cullen replied wrapping his arm around her body. She smiled up at him before tucking her head into his chest.

Cullen wasn't tired quite yet; he watched as Synara slept, she looked so peaceful, so innocent and harmless; it was hard to believe she had saved the world. Her eyelids started to flutter and Cullen smiled to himself, happy to finally have her in his arms. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.


	5. From bad to good!

_**Author's notes/Warning: **This chapter contains mild 'smut'._

* * *

**Cullen's gone mad;  
Chapter Four: From bad to good!**

Synara awoke with the sun in her eyes. She squinted trying to block out the unwelcome rays of light with her hand. She looked to her side – Cullen was gone. _He really must not sleep that much,_ The mage thought reaching out for her robes. She arose to her feet, looking around but the Templar was no where in sight.

"Cullen?" She called out only receiving her echo as a reply. A feeling started to rise in the young mage – a very discomforting feeling, so again she called out her lovers name. This time a sharp sound responded – it sounded like a twig being cleanly snapped in two. The noise however, bounced from tree to tree. Synara was beginning to feel a little unnerved now – something wasn't right – not at all.

"C-Cullen? Is that you?" The maker let loose the skies and as the rain fell without mercy, it killed off the fire; only then did Synara realise how dark it had suddenly become. A shadowed figure started to move towards her – it's pace quick. Harshly they grabbed at her arms.

"Cullen – you're hurting me!" She gasped trying to break free of this sudden violent attack. His eyes began to glow red and a demonic chant seeped from his mouth in the form on intoxicated words.

"I will kill you Synara – Mark my words."

Synara threw her body forward with such force. She was covered in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy, _Just a dream? _she thought trying to calm herself. Synara's sudden movement disturbed Cullen's slumber. He turned around, in his sleep; the front of his body now facing her direction. She smiled at how cute he looked with messy bed hair, but that smile was soon replaces with a raised eyebrow, which then become a sly giggle. Cullen had clearly been blessed with nice dreams, a little _too_ nice perhaps. The movement from Synara's body stirred Cullen from his slumber. He looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What's so funny?" He whispered sleepily. She hadn't noticed he had awoke and trying too control her childish behaviour, she spoke.

"N-nothing." A sly snigger escaped her lips and her eyes drifted downwards for but a moment. Cullen's cheeks flared up but he spoke without shame.

"Well what do you expect when I've spend the night in the company of such a beautiful lady – not to mention you wriggle in your sleep."

_As if that's any excuse, _she thought about the last part.

"Beautiful?" She repeated snuggling back down next to the templar. He went to say something but words escaped him when he felt Synara's hand rub over his pants; a gentle movement, one that may have been a mere accident had he not seen the look in her eyes – lust, passion – hunger! She had wanted him as much as he wanted her, even if she was trying to act innocent about it.

Though Synara was taking control of the situation, she still felt unsure of herself. She'd had more than enough advice from a _certain someone_ in the past, but Cullen was different – she was terrified she'd not be what he wanted or that she'd make a fool of herself.

"My-my uh... vows!" He gentle whispered. Synara smiled a little disappointed but tried to be understanding as she looked away. Cullen placed his hand on her cheek brining her back to him. He knew if he didn't act now they'd never truly move on from being mere friends and he wouldn't be able to live like that... not anymore. "Though... I'm not sure if they still count anymore." He admitted with a nervous light laugh. Of course his vows had never been broken in this way before, though his mind did like to get carried away with itself late at night when he was alone in the tower. Looking into her eyes, Cullen knew she was everything he ever wanted – ever needed; confessing this to himself made him worry he was just going to push her further away, but what could be worse than what he had already done to her up until now? She stayed by his side and he knew she loved him deeply, even if she had yet to admit it to him.

Synara bit her lip seductively. She was both excited and scared, eager and apprehensive and as Cullen moved her into position, her emotions became even more uncontrolled. Her mind rushed with irrelevant thoughts she couldn't block out – All she knew was every fibre of her being yearned for him like nothing she had ever felt before. Her lips parted and a pleasureful moan escaped her as he slid inside her. She watched as Cullen's eyes shut, his mouth agar, pleasure consuming his face as he moaned freely. Synara could feel herself getting hotter and hotter and the light coat of sweat developing on her skin that Cullen soon came to share. She arched her back driving her templar mad – he wanted the control now – he demanded it in fact as he rolled them over, never breaking their intertwinement; their movements quickly falling back into unison. He was gentle with her, almost as if, if he let loose his savage side he might break her... or that she might not enjoy it that much. Moans escaping both their lips as the speed increased, until finally, a moan filled with more pleasure and satisfaction than the rest echoed from their naked bodies. At that moment he looked into her eyes and as the swaying of their hips fell to a halt, he kissed her through panted breath, before rolling off her and collapsing at her side.

Cullen wrapped his arms around Synara, both panting uncontrollably and as soon as he was able to speak clearly again he whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you!" Her eyes met with his, there was no doubt he was lying.

"I've always loved you." She replied kissing him before settling her head to rest on his chest; she felt safe with him. His grasp tightened – a sign he was now even more protective of her than before, he began to move his hand over the bare skin of her back.

"Mmmm " She moaned, "That feels really good."

* * *

_**More author's notes: ** I found this chapter a little difficult to write as this type of thing I have no experience writing at all really. I spent ages editing and reediting it, so if you wouldn't mind just leaving a quick review to say how you think I did or leave some tips, I appreciate it!_


	6. Rising Jealousy

**Cullen's gone mad;  
Chapter Five:** **Rising Jealousy**

Neither Synara nor Cullen were in a rush to get up, there wasn't anywhere they needed to be in a hurry and so they just lay there, in the comfort of their bedroll, intertwined into one another lovingly. The camp was rather private and so they didn't worry about being caught there either. There was comfortable silence between the two. Cullen was still tickling his lovers back, causing a soft pleasureful moan to escape her lips every now and again as she smiled at him. Synara, resting her head on Cullen's chest, found his soft breathing to be extremely peaceful. They were as happy as they could be, but... doubt was playing in Synara's mind. Cullen had such awful dreams before he found Synara, now he slept peacefully and she had the torment – "but why?"

"Is something wrong?" He whispered. Synara didn't realise she had spoken.

"Hmm?"

"You mumbled something."

"I just said that... I love you." She lied not wanting to worry him. Cullen kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you too." The silence crept back in as Synara unravelled her mind. All she could think of was that her and Cullen's mind were somehow connected in the fade – A strong love could indeed bond them in such a way and because Synara so desperately wanted to free her love from his pain, she may have accidently switched them, so to speak, but why was she dreaming about him in such a violent manner?

"Cullen..." Synara broke the silence, her words weary.

"Yes my dear?"

"Your dreams... what were they about?" He knew exactly what she meant from the sound of her words. Synara felt his muscles tense and his body fell completely still.

"I-I uh... don't remember." She narrowed her eyes; everyone remembers their most disturbing dreams, especially when they are repeated, but his body language confirmed what she suspected – He dreamt about her. She would drop the subject for now until she understood more about what was going on. After all, she didn't want to disturb Cullen any more than he had already been.

The couple held hands as they walked the road, both in an extraordinary mood with huge smiles upon their lips.

"I didn't know life could feel this good anymore." Cullen said stopping his lover. She turned to face him; the sun shone brightly giving him an angelic glow, which made him look even more handsome than he already was – if that was at all possible that is. She was as madly in love as he was and both agreed it was nice to no longer have to hold themselves back from one another. Synara kissed her templar, bending her one leg back. She laughed inwardly at how girly she felt and for the first time in her life, she felt like she actually mattered to someone – that, for the first time ever, she was someone's world.

As soon as they hit Denerim, Synara headed for the Gnawed Noble Tavern with Cullen close behind. She was in need of some lyrium and she knew the barkeep had a stash hidden for such people as herself. Upon noticing Synara approach, the barkeep looked around suspiciously, of course_ he_ knew who she was but he held a silent agreement with her from back in the day – he doesn't draw attention to her and she wouldn't let slip to the guards about his _'work on the side'_. Either way, he knew what she was there for, and as she smiled at him, he discreetly passed her what she desired, before she slipped him some coin in return. With their business done, she nodded at him before turning to face Cullen.

"What was that about?" He asked. Synara shock her head.

"Nothing." She replied in a sweet, reassuring tone.

As Synara began to check her goods, Cullen eyed up the vial of blue liquid with great intensity. He swallowed hard and his breathing increased. Synara noticed the sudden change in her companion.

"Are you ok?" She asked eyeing him up. His eyes didn't leave the blue liquid. "Cullen!" She called louder. His eyes shot to hers this time.

"Why-why do you need that?" He gasped trying to snatch at the tiny bottle. Synara moved her hand away just in time. Just then she remembered what Alistair had told her about Templar's being forced to take lyrium so the chantry could control them easier. She hadn't seen him with withdrawals but then again, he escaped from the tower long before he actually found her.

"I'm a mage." She stated bluntly stashing the vial into her backpack. "It doesn't effect me as it does you, please try to put it out of your mind." She felt guilty now. Synara had seen how this stuff gives men great ecstasy and yet, it does nothing of the sort to a mage. She wished she hadn't stirred up the feeling of desperate need for Cullen, unless of course, that need was for her – A cheeky glint arose in her eyes as she lingered on that thought.

"I uh, I'd like to see Alistair while we're here… if you don't mind that is." Synara glanced up at Cullen slyly; she could see he was trying to mask his sudden jealousy with a sweet smile.

"Of course." Was all he said.

The two made their way to the palace. Synara was going to attempt to enter Cullen's mind to find what force was harassing them in the form of violent visions. She wouldn't stand for having these images forced into her dreams. She also wanted revenge for what had happened to her love. For this to happen, she would need to be somewhere quiet, somewhere safe – Alistair could provide her with this… or so she hoped.

Upon entering the palace Synara remembered why she hated this place so much, it was so big and filled with over priced junk that she knew she'd break if she touched anything. Memories of Shale entered her mind; she remembered the first time Shale had ever set foot in a palace –_ 'Most impractical'_ the golem commented. It made Synara giggle, though she wasn't made of rock, she was always worried she'd accidently bump into something and end up having to pay out more than she owned for a simple vase to be repaired. Either way, today the mage was in luck. Alistair was present in the palace and had time to see her. Though Synara only gave the elven servant her name to pass on, she knew he'd have informed his king there were two people to see him – whoever Alistair thought the other person would be, surely Cullen wouldn't have crossed his mind. Only upon entering the throne room did Synara pull off her hood. She stayed very close to Cullen, her hand in his. Strangely enough, Synara felt nervous seeing her old friend again. When she mentioned seeing Alistair, Cullen didn't think about the palace. He wasn't even aware his lover knew the king.

Alistair smiled at the sight of his former companion, but that smile faltered upon seeing her hand intertwined with another mans. It did not stop him from being polite however.

"Your majesty." Synara said with a slight snigger as she bowed; she felt as though she were back at camp a year ago teasing him again.

"It's good to see you again Synara." Alistair replied hugging her. Cullen's face twisted into anger at the sight of_ his_ girl in that of another mans arms.

"This is Cullen." Synara said pulling her love forward.

"I remember you… from the Tower." Alistair replied politely, but by that, what he really meant was he remembered what the templar had said to Synara and how she spent the next few days crying about it whenever she was at camp. Cullen was unsure what to say and as the kings eyes bore down upon him, he began to feel insignificant and nervous, almost as if this almighty man could so easily sweep Synara off her feet and into his arms, if he so desired, leaving Cullen alone and even more afraid than before.

The Atmosphere was tense but Synara honestly didn't notice the glares the two men were casting towards one another. She felt Cullen's hand tighten around hers however, and as she saw the insecurity in his eyes, she though it a good idea to get this over with as quickly as possibly.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to do a ritual of sorts here." Synara said quickly, invading the silence. She felt so rude requesting this out loud. The only time she ever visited her friend was when she wanted something, and not only that, but she brought the man she was now involved with. Cullen's weight shifted, Synara had mentioned quickly on the way from the tavern that she needed to be rid of a demon, but she hadn't time to explain everything to him.

"Hmm, I'd like to hear more about this_ 'ritual' _first before I approve anything." Alistair said sternly. Synara believed this fair, the last time she asked for something like this he was asked to lay with Morrigan – something that was unpleasant for the both of them. "Shall we discuss this over dinner?" The mage looked towards her love, but Cullen was reluctant to say anything, in fact he looked a little distant now.

"That uh, would probably be best." Synara finally answered.

The mage waited until the room was empty of everyone but the three before she was ready to talk. They sat around a large table in an extremely oversized room.

"So tell me about this ritual." Alistair spoke his voice echoing from the walls. Synara looked towards her love who still seemed rather distant. She cleared her throat looking towards Alistair before speaking.

"Something has been tormenting Cullen's mind, first… only when he slept but the sleep deprivation began to take a toll shortly afterwards – hallucinations and such." Cullen looked away, ashamed at his past wrong deeds. "What ever type of demon it was has left him alone for the time being; instead… it's moved to me." Cullen's eyes shot to Synara's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his words came out a little harsher than he intended.

"I thought you had enough things to think about without having to worry about me too." Synara said with a weak smile before looking back at Alistair, who was now eyeing up her neck slyly. "Anyway, I believe since this demon communicated with Cullen first, that if I enter his mind I'd be likely to find out why this is happening." Silence fell over the room. "Are you listening Alistair?"

"Did you do that?" Alistair finally asked pointing to Synara's neck as he shot a glare towards Cullen. A stern but angry look filled the templar's features. Synara thought she had covered her chock marks but her clothes must have revealed it when she moved her head.

"Alistair!" The mage yelled angrily.

"I want to know!" He replied, his tone matching her own.

"I…" Cullen didn't know what to say. Slight panic filled his face as he looked almost pleadingly at Synara for assistance.

"I'd like to speak to you in private please _Alistair_." Syn gritted her teeth. Alistair shot a warning glance at Cullen before getting up and making his way to the door. Synara also rose from her chair but did not follow the king just yet, instead she moved towards Cullen at the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry," She whispered wrapping her hand into his, "I didn't think he would act like this." Her words soft and welcoming. Cullen smiled up at her from his chair but she could see in his eyes he was hurt and angry at himself for causing her pain yet again; he didn't speak. Synara leaned in kissing his lips reassuringly before following after Alistair.

"What was that about?" Synara hissed, "You have no right to speak to him like that, he's done nothing wrong!"

"Don't think I haven't heard about the incident at the tower Synara." She was taken back by his words.

"How?" She muttered eyeing him up and down. She felt as though he had been keeping tabs on her or something of the sort - invading her privacy even.

"I am king remember!" He said proudly both in words and stance. Synara's face become stern once again – had he forgotten already that she was the reason he was king?

"No, you're just as ass-" She said pocking a finger into his chest, "Where has this sudden hostility come from?" Alistair merely grunted. "You know, I came here because I believed you'd help me, not act like an over protective father or something." Synara turned from the king; he grabbed her wrist a little more harshly than intended, stopping her from leaving just yet. Cullen saw this from the open doorway. He gritted his teeth as his hands twisted in fists. He really didn't like another man touching Synara in such a way, especially when he felt like he couldn't compete with them.

"You're right… I'm sorry," Alistair said, his tone more composed now, "I just don't like seeing you hurt, we've been through so much together that I can't help myself." He ran his hand gentle over Synara's cheek. An unwanted gesture. The mage crossed her arms over her chest as she took a step backward.

"That was so long ago Alistair; it's time to move on." Alistair let lose a defeated sigh – she was right, as always.

"I'll help you then," He finally spoke, "Anything you need, I'll get it."


	7. The Risk

_**Author's notes:** With a lack of motivation, I've kind of faltered on this story a bit, however, I still tried to make it unique and creative but I don't really know if I achieved that. To my knowledge, the ritual I described in this story isn't actually in the game itself, and I know I may have violated the lore somewhat so I hope it's still believable but like I said, I've lost my motivation somewhat – sorry about that!_

* * *

**Cullen's gone mad;  
Chapter Six: The Risk**

Night was already creeping in when Alistair finally finished making the preparations for his friend. In that time, Synara had been able to explain in detail to Cullen what she would be doing. It was a big step for him, though he loved her, he was still terrified of magic, especially when it was being used on him, but he trusted Synara, none the less and that was enough for him. The three walked silently to the dungeon – Alistair's idea. He claimed it was one of the only places in the palace that would harbor the sounds of screams... should it come to that. His chambers, was the other place as when Synara made a joke about screams coming from there, Cullen glared at her. Of course, mentions of screams made Cullen even more nervous than he already was; Synara believed Alistair was just trying to scare Cullen further. The mage clung to Cullen's hand, she knew what to do but she was indeed nervous as well. Only once she had read about such magic and that was when she was younger. She'd never seen it being preformed or ever tried it herself. In honesty she didn't know what would happen and it only made her feel worse that she was doubting her abilities now – something she had never done before, not even when she came face to face with the Archdemon. Doubting herself now however, would only made Cullen even more uneasy and so she forced a smile of sheer confidence. Synara motioned for Cullen to sit on the ground. Thankfully Alistair had the place cleaned of its usual rancid smell and muck – no doubt the next prisoner would be thankful too. She exhaled deeply to calm herself as she crouched behind him.

"What do you need me to do?" Alistair said warily.

"Uh, just watch me, you should see my aura change if I need you to wake me… other than that, I wouldn't advise touching us… at least that's what I remember anyway." She replied with a slight nervous laugh. "Ready Cullen?" He shifted making himself a little more comfortable before stretching round to kiss Synara. She could tell he was wary too, but the kiss was more than welcome.

"Ready." He mumbled a little unsure.

"Lyrium please Alistair." He reached into his pocket handing the mage the small vial. She drank the entire thing in one before placing her hands on Cullen's temples. She cleared her mind and closed her eyes. A light blue mist escaped her body before slowly encircling the two – binding them together.

Synara felt like an intruder here – unwelcome. She believed this is how demons must fell while in someone else's private domain. It was extremely off-putting for her; this feeling made it hard for her to concentrate. Cullen had agreed for her to do this, although it did make her chuckle at how strongly he was trying to keep some memories from her – not the images of what he had done however, he would show her that, instead he was trying to hide what he dreamt about her years ago when she was just another apprentice still, when her innocence made him believe someone like her could never the danger the chantry said she was. It was sweet how much he really did care for her, but he was terrified of letting her know in case he scared her away. She would have liked to have been able to stay here, in the light, see the good in his mind, but she felt she was invading his privacy and she had evil to hunt.

The darkness was easy to find, she could feel it pulling at her – drawing her in even. Everything around her began to fade to black. She faltered at the pain that suddenly took over her body but she stood strong; she was to understand this was a side effect of entering a past dream.

Alistair became weary at the sight of his friend. Her face covered in pain as her aura dimmed to a darker shade of blue, he stood ready to separate them the very second she needed help.

"Cullen?" Synara called out. Her words echoed through the darkness. He should be here too, unless he was sent to her thoughts instead – a creepy thought. Synara wasn't one for closing off her mind to Cullen and if he saw some of the things she thought about him, no doubt he'd think she were some kind of perverted minx. Just then Cullen appeared in front of her, half kneeling on the ground, but when she reached out, her hand moved through him. _'That's disturbing'_. She looked around; a purple prison surrounded them which she stepped out of instantly – it was not made for her. _This much be Cullen's dream_, she thought. A faint squeaking sound caught her ear. It was so faint in fact, that she wasn't sure if she really heard anything or not. Looking around something caught her eye in the darkness; something very small was running towards Cullen. Before it hit the light now circling him however, it transformed into the image of Synara herself. _'That's…very disturbing!'_

"Mouse?" It too didn't respond to her, it couldn't see her there either – this was the past after all. Synara watched as her image caught Cullen's eye, he looked up in disgust. She had seen him look at her that way only once in her lifetime - when she first found him in the Tower before confronting Uldred. Screams began to chant and echo in every direction, they were so loud that they hurt Synara's ears – they frightened her even. Images of blood mages tormenting innocent templars surrounded them. Some mages cackled as they took control of the men and forced them to fight one another. Pure evil lurked in ever one of them. They enjoyed this – they got off on this in fact. It made Synara feel sick to her stomach. She cringed.

"Dear sweet Cullen," Synara looked toward her imposter self, it's words pussed with the same demonic chant she heard in her dreams. "Join us – I promise you'll enjoy it." It extended a welcoming hand towards it's prisoner.

"Never!" Cullen yelled charging at the prison wall. The demon merely laughed at him.

"Such a shame." It spoke again, its words calm still. "You'll just have to join your friends then." Synara looked on in horror as she watched her other self set Cullen alight with no warning, his cries went right through her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she watched his skin bubble and boil – there was nothing she could do but stand there helplessly. She felt the sudden sensation of awaking.

Synara looked around cautiously. She couldn't tell where she was; surely she hadn't really woken up though. She heard the squeak again and a small mouse hole caught her eye. _Another of Cullen's dream? _She thought. Just then she realized where she was - this was the part of the fade she was sent to for her harrowing all those long months ago.

"Why did the spell bring me here?" She whispered to herself.

"The spell didn't – I did." She spun around. It was mouse, or at least the human form she remembered mouse had taken back then to try and deceive her.

"Are you really the one that's been harassing Cullen?" She asked rather amused with a slight laugh. The mouse she remembered was pathetic and weak; she was the one who had to convince the sloth demon here to teach him how to become a bear.

"So much has changed since you left me here Synara." Mouse hissed angrily. "The rage demon you defeated back then was so kind as to leave me his domain and everything that came along with it." Synara backed up looking around. She couldn't remember how she left this place the last time. She could also feel mouse holding her mind here – forcing her to stay with him, she couldn't simply command herself to awake as if she were merely dreaming. Mouse stepped closer to the mage smelling the air around her. "You have indeed become powerful – just like I said, it's was a great shame that your mind was severed from the fade when you drank that blood, connected with that of the Archdemon instead." Mouse let lose a demonic laugh that made Synara cringe, her ears felt like they were about to explode. This gave him satisfaction to see her weak before him. Still in his _'human'_ form he grabbed at Synara just like in her dreams when he took on Cullen's form. The pain was worse this time though, he felt more real than before - it terrified her.

Synara screamed out releasing Cullen from her grasp, he slumped forward as their connection severed and he awake unsure of where he was. Synara on the other hand did not, her aura turned black, seemingly encaging her.

"What happened?" Cullen asked weakly.

"I don't know." Alistair's voice was hasty. Cullen turned to see what had become of Synara as she screamed painfully again. Alistair reached out.

"Don't! She said not to touch her." Cullen demanded grabbing Alistair's arm.

"She also said to wake her if this happened." Alistair hissed back. None of them truly knew what to do; Synara herself didn't even think she'd end up in this position. Her words chocked out from the dream realm and into reality now, and for every word she spoke, more evil mist left her lips. Neither of the former templars had ever heard of anything like this before.

------

"Mouse!" Synara gasp trying her best to fight him off. He had become a demon above the other classes. She had read about this when she was a student. Only one other demon in history was said to have changed his very being into that of something more – something beyond – something so powerful no mage could possibly resist it. But she wasn't just any mere mage now – she was a Grey Warden. The one who felt the Archdemon's final blow and lived. She called forth the fire element igniting mouse on fire. He stumbled back, releasing her as he did so and with a single thought, the fire left him. Synara tried to make a run for it as he followed. Her heart pounding so fast that she was afraid it might leap from her chest at any given moment. She needed to stall for time - remember how the other demon was killed. She searched her mind but only Cullen appeared.

"_Templar magic!"_

Synara turned at a dead end, mouse mere steps behind her. He reached out for her again - his fingers twisted evil. Panicked, Synara closed her eyes tightly letting her reflexes be her guide and when she did not feel mouse clap her, slowly she opened her eyes again she had managed to freeze him with her magic. She dashed under his arms and hurried in the other direction. She may have had the power to temporarily paralyze him but she never did have the strength to shatter anything once in this condition.

The thought finally came to her mind, but it wasn't good news. Panting for breath, she remembered the last demon like this managed to possess one of the most powerful mages in history; there he killed hundreds and thousands of people before he himself finally fell at the hands of 4 dozen elite templars – at least that's what she remembered the legend claimed.

------

"We can't just wait this out, it's killing her." Cullen chocked furiously. Alistair took charge; he too wasn't keen on seeing his friend in such a state, but as soon as his hand entered the mist around her body, he felt a harsh shock and his hand unwilling drew back, his fingers blackened. Cullen thought for a moment, he cared so much for Synara now that he wouldn't let something like this happen, especially when he was the one that brought the demon to her. Cullen reached for Synara and the same thing happened to him. The pain from the sudden shock was unbelievably painful but he didn't care. He tried again and this time, with great force, managed to touch her. The pressure from the mist no longer focused on just one person loosened it's grasp on the mage. Cullen had entered the fade only to find it might already be too late - he saw Synara… sprawled on the ground – the demon next to her, tearing her very essence from her body…


	8. The Daring Rescue

**Cullen's gone mad;**  
**Chapter Seven: The Daring Rescue**

Cullen looked on in horror at his love. She was so weak, so beaten and bleeding. He wasn't actually sure whether she was even still alive or not by now. Overcome with rage, he blindly charged at the demon causing it to instantly stop draining the mage of her life force. It turned to face Cullen and as it did so, it cackled manically. The sound echoed out in every direction.

"You're to late fool – she's mine." A demonic voice rang. Cullen's anger was rising rapidly. He imagined a sword and shield in his hands and without delay, they appeared – clearly he had some knowledge of how to bend the fade to will. He charged for a second time, thrusting his sword into the creatures arm, and blocking its attack with his shield. The creature roared up, its force throwing Cullen to the floor a few feet away.

Synara now regaining slight conciseness; she moaned in pain. Mouse had beaten her pretty badly. She couldn't feel her legs and her arms weren't responding with much enthusiasm either.

"Cullen…" She tried to speak, but her words escaped like the wind – unheard. She could do nothing but watch as her love and her enemy fought – almost as if she were still seeing Cullen's dream. As skilled as Cullen was however, he was completely on the defense now – barely able to block every attack made against him, as the demon blindly threw its oversized arms at him repeatedly. Synara tried with all her strength to get to her feet and help Cullen, but her body had betrayed her.

"It's not your body that's betraying you, it's your mind." Synara's eyes quickly flickered to the voice – even this mere movement strained her. Beside her sat a young overly cheerful girl, long light brown hair, deep blue eyes, a cute button nose and long spiked ears.

"I know you..." Synara whispered while squinting her eyes. She vaguely remembered this girl from her childhood. A friendly spirit of the fade, they use to play together. This elven girl had taught Synara how to manipulate the fade to her desire, and when the girl disappeared when she turned 13, so did Synara's belief that she could master this forsaken land. The girl watched Cullen with great interest; amusement wrapped tightly into her features.

"Help him." Synara chocked. The girl looked down at her friend with a cheesy smile.

"I think you should help him." With that, she took Synara's hand. The mage could feel her strength returning, her wounds healing. "This world is yours Synara – remember that!" The mage quickly got to her feet with great determination. Her body no longer harboring any pain as she rushed to Cullen's side just in time; Mouse had attacked Cullen with such force causing his shield to slip from his grasp as it flew out into the open areas of the fade – disappearing from sight. Panicked, Cullen wrapped his arms around himself for protections – though he knew that would do very little against such a creature. Synara drew forth her magic, commanding it to cover both of them in a strong protective shield just in time.

"I'm with you." Synara assured smiling at Cullen. Unable to speak with his heart now in his throat – He nodded in response – grateful his love was now back on her feet, and very much alive indeed. Together they could defeat this foul creature; he knew this to be true.

Cullen hacked and slashed at the oozing discolored flesh without mercy, as Synara tried to block its blows with her magic – a tiring task indeed, but by the end of it, the couple stood victorious. Cullen was out of breath and Synara weak in the arms. She let lose a relieved laugh, hardly able to believe they actually did it. Cullen looked towards his love, placing his hand on her cheek before pulling her in for a firm welcomed kiss. Light softly engulfed him before he disappeared.

"Thank you." Synara whispered to your elven friend with much appreciation who smiled in response before she too, awoke.

"Synara!" Alistair gasped with relief upon seeing her eyes flicker open. "Are you okay?" She coughed painfully; her eyes were heavy and her mind groggy. All she could do was nod in her weakened state. Her eyes moved over Cullen; inspecting him - his skin was black, as if covered in a thick layer of soot. As Synara's lips parted in an attempt to ask Alistair what happened, the colour faded to that of his normal tan before he too, finally awoke fully. He didn't seem to be as effected as his lover was. Cullen rose to his feet without effort before extending his hand out for Synara.

"Thank you for letting us do this Alistair, mouse wont be bothering us any longer." She said, laughing half heartedly at how silly that sounded. She reached up placing her hand securely in Cullen's palm, but as soon as she got up, she lost her balance. Cullen instantly caught her in his arms. She was so weak now that she couldn't even force her eyes to stay open as she fell asleep right there.

"Take her to the guest chamber." Alistair whispered motioning for Cullen to follow.

Synara didn't wake until morning had come and gone again – not even a stir. Finally she shifted in the bed, moaning softly to herself at how comfortable it was; the sheets were soft and smooth against her skin bare; she hadn't felt anything this rich in her life.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Startled, Synara's eyes flickered open and she smiled at the sight. Cullen was sat in the chair next to the bed she was in; apparently he hadn't left her side since she had collapsed. A playful smirk crept onto her lips as she crawled seductively on the bed towards him. "Yeah, you're feeling better." She reached out towards her love, securely wrapping her arms around his neck before jumping on his lap. She hovered her lips over his while looking into his eyes.

"I really love you." She whispered passionately before kissing him. "And thank you for saving me."

"I only did it so I could see you next to naked again." She giggled – how very uncharacteristic of him to say such a thing, but she did indeed liked it. Synara was aware she was only in her panties, but she didn't care – it's not like Cullen hadn't seen it before. Synara rolled her head towards the bed before looking back at Cullen – a devilish glint lingered in her eyes. "You really think this is a good idea?" Synara shrugged, giggling playfully before climbing back onto the bed. She sat there waiting for Cullen but he seemed a little reluctant to join her in such a place for such a sin.

"No?" She whispered putting on a fake pout. How could be possibly resist? She leaned forward pulling him from his chair and towards her. He released himself of her hands before moving away from her. She grabbed the sheets from the bed wrapping them around her as she followed him.

"What's wrong?" Synara confronted him, her tone gentle. Cullen didn't look at her; in fact he kept his back to her as he stopped in front of the door.

"I saw the way Alistair was looking at you."

"And?"

"And I didn't like it." He confessed. Synara bit her lip smirking to herself. He was jealous, it was so cute. She jumped on his back catching him off guard; he stumbled back to the bed where she pinned him down. He could have easily just rolled over and got back up again as his strength was beyond hers but he did not – he just lay there.

"If you were looking at me instead of him you'd have noticed the utterly adoring look I was giving you, wouldn't you!" She teased. Cullen suddenly felt silly for his outburst. He loved her, he trusted her and yet he suggested something like that to her and the worst thing was - she was taking it so lightly – joking about it even as to not start an argument. He felt as though she should have shouted at him or something of the sort, but his punishment was something worse… She began to tickle him instead. He wriggled frantically trying to escape her evil fingers – he wasn't aware that Synara knew he was ticklish. He managed to roll around to face her but she was still on top of him with much control. He laughed uncontrollably as he tried to grasp her hands.

"I-I-I'm sorry." He chuckled finally catching her.

"Well don't be so silly next time." She poked her tongue out at him before climbing off the templar.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing her wrist gently, "Get back over here." He demanded in a teasing tone. She slipped back on top of him without question, smirking wickedly.

"Yes my wild stallion?" She raised an eyebrow questionly, giggling at the sight of Cullen blushing again.

"I really am sorry, I-I shouldn't have – "

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already!" Synara teased leaning in. She began to wiggle her hips from side to side in a teasing manner.

"You are insufferable my dear." He chuckled before pulling the covers over them.

The two lay on the bed in each others arms. As always Synara was smuggled into Cullen and his arms wrapped about her protectively. She really felt safe with him; he dived willingly into certain danger for her even without any real hope of surviving, and as he stroked her hair, their lips met. This was the man she'd gladly spend the rest of her days with.


	9. Cullen’s saved

**Cullen's saved;**  
**Epilogue!**

The loving couple left the palace the following day. Cullen knew he wouldn't simply be welcomed back to the tower no matter what he said and so he decided to stay with Synara – he wouldn't have it any other way either. They left Denerim and began their journey to Soldier's Peek. Being such a beautiful day, they decided to travel on foot. The couple had been walking and joking for nearly two hours before they were suddenly surrounded by several men. Synara held out her hands in a defensive position, ready to send off spell in every direction the second she was provoked. Although that would have been completely meaningless. The men were all wearing Templar uniforms. One of the younger men even openly laughed at her causing her to relax her stance in embarrassment, twisting her face into that of great anger instead.

"Have some respect," another man hissed under his breath, "That's the Grey Warden."

"What is it you want?" Synara questioned crossing her arms over her chest, but by the look on Cullen's face, he already knew.

"We've just come for the Templar – our quarrel isn't with you!" Cullen's body stiffened, he even discreetly moved closer to his mage. "He needs to answer for his sins."

"He already has." Synara stated backing up slightly as they all moved closer. The man who appeared to be their leader narrowed his eyes at the mage; inspecting her very closely. He clearly didn't believe her.

"We'll just take him with us to be safe." His tone was that of fake friendliness. They persisted to move closer again. Synara instantly moved in front of Cullen in a protective manner. Though there was nothing she could do against so many Templars, she wouldn't merely stand aside and let them take her lover away from her.

"It's okay, I'll accept my punishment." Cullen whispered clasping her shoulder.

"No!" She snarled ignored the men and turned to face her love instead. "Your punishment will be death; you don't honestly believe you deserve that, do you?" Cullen looked away; he didn't want her to look at him right now. His eyes clouded over with regret. Mouse didn't kill those mages in the tower - Mouse didn't brutally attack Synara... okay that he did do, but Cullen never wanted to hurt her. He believed himself responsible for his actions and not a demon, no matter how powerful it claimed to be.

"Well I don't." She hissed turning back to the other men. He felt such pride in his heart - that she believed he should be spared – that she honestly believed Cullen was worth saving.

"And what are you going to do about it _mage_?" The younger man smirked overly confident.

"Yes, I am a mage, but I have no intent of fighting you, I am no fool," Synara snarled at the complete lack of disrespect and stupidity this man was showing her. "But I do here by invoke the Right of Conscription." The leaders smirk twisted into that of bitter failure.

"Let's go men!" He snarled angrily.

"Just like that?"

"We no longer have authority over this." And with that, the men backed away slowly until they were completely out of sight.

Synara sighed in relief; she had never had to say those words before. Cullen grasped his love in a tight embrace.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me Cullen." Her words were stern as she pushed him from her. "Believe in yourself more will you, you really are too hard on yourself!" Her words were softer now and she melted further as he gave her a half hearth smile. "Oh come here." She pulled him toward her this time, wrapping her arms around his neck; she stretched up kissing him on the lips and upon pulling away she spoke once more, "I guess it's just a good thing I believe in you enough for the both of us then!"

"I love you Synara…I always will."

* * *

_Cullen helped to train the new Grey Warden's although he never actually went through the joining ritual himself – Synara wouldn't allow it. He stayed by her side always however and everyday they spent together their bond grew stronger, their love intensified. When the time came to take the battle to the Darkspawn, she insisted Cullen stayed behind. He refused. If it hadn't have been for him, Synara would have found her death down there in the darkness of the Deep Roads and her army would have crumbled, but the sad truth the Wardens learned down in the shadows was that the Darkspawn will never truly be defeated._

_Synara and Cullen's love however, became a thing of legend and together, they truly did become a force to be reckoned with._


End file.
